That Time of the Year
by Milkmyudders
Summary: Otis made a deal with the bulls and this year he is going to have a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Otis: Hey Abby, do you know why being a hermaphrodite bovine is the best thing ever?

Abby: No Otis, why?

Otis: Because I made a deal with the bulls that every year at the mating season, I get to impregnate all the cows for the farmer and they can have me after I am through will you. Plus I have a fully functional udder, penis, testicles, and vagina so I can both impregnate and get pregnant.

Abby: Well then, I guess we should get started.

Leaning over onto all fours, Abby raised her tail and spread her legs so Otis would have room to work her. Otis, wanting to enjoy every minute of the season, slowly mounted Abby and pushed his fully erect, 14" cock into Abby's awaiting pussy. Otis started to work Abby in and out causing Abby to moan in pleasure.

Abby: Oh Otis, your cock is so huge.

Otis: Abby your walls are so tight, they are gonna make me CUM!

Otis released his first load of the season into his friend and after three minutes of filling her, Otis stopped thrusting. He dismounted and Abby collapsed, exhausted and filled with half a gallon of Otis' cum. Abby's stomach was inflated so much that she already looked nearly two months pregnant. Otis then left to find his next target.


	2. Bessy

Done with most of his job as impregnator of the farm's dairy cows, Otis went to go find his final target Bessy.

Bessy: Hey dumb-dumb, let me guess, based on your excited cock, it's that time of the year again.

Otis: Yep and since you're my last cow for the season, I'm going to completely empty my balls and fill you up good.

Bessy: Whatever, lets just get this over with.

Bessy turned around and presented herself to the excited bovine and waited for Otis. Otis, knowing that this was the last time for the season wanted to make this last. He came up behind Bessy and licked her pussy and ate her out to get her thoroughly excited. Bessy couldn't resist by moan from the bliss and pleasure that came from Otis' preparation. Otis then took it upon himself to grind his cock in between the teats of Bessy's udder. With that, Bessy orgasm, spraying juices all over Otis' chest. After seeing her excitement, Otis then laid down underneath Bessy and reached his muzzle up to her udder and drank it dry, the rhythm of Otis' sucking sending Bessy over the edge another time. All this time and Otis' cock stayed hard and when Bessy was dry, he mounted her. Otis had no trouble with Bessy because her two orgasms had made a good lubricant for his cock in her vagina. After five minutes of rapid thrusting, Otis released his biggest and final load of the season, climaxing for nearly five minutes, shooting nearly a full gallon of fresh spunk into Bessy. Not wanting any to escape, Otis removed his cock and replaced it with a butt-plug, ensuring that Bessy would get pregnant. Bessy was inflated to the point where she looked three months pregnant. With that Otis left to go get impregnated by the bulls.


	3. The Bulls

The two bulls were waiting for Otis at his stall.

Harley: So Otis, you done for the season. If so, maybe we can get off in you now. You know how much we need attention.

Otis just smiled knowing that it was that time and since there were two bulls on the farm he knew that he would be taking in from both ends. Otis got into position, raised his tail and the bulls wasted no time. They went at him like there was no tomorrow. Constantly thrusting into Otis from both ends, it was not long until they both exploded, filling Otis to the point where he already was probably pregnant. But because they hadn't gotten off on the other cows like Otis did, they just kept thrusting and cumming. Otis came from both his cock and his vagina multiple times sending a mess onto the floor below. After two hours of constant mating, Otis was in such pleasure that he passed out onto the floor. This did not stop the bulls though as they laid Otis on a bale of hay and kept fucking him. They came a total of 32 times and not a drop of their seed escaped Otis. Otis was so filled that he looked like he was ready to give birth to triplet.


End file.
